


Water: Tonraq the Cumbender

by WritingSins_103



Series: The Book of Cumbending. [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Kissing, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Nipple Play, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tonraq Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSins_103/pseuds/WritingSins_103
Summary: Tonraq finally has some privacy after many years while visiting Korra. Kai’s desires and soon fulfilled with the older man that night.





	Water: Tonraq the Cumbender

Tonraq grunted as Kai licked his neck and gave kisses down to one of his pecs while massaging the other.He then moved down further to suck and pinch the man’s nipples simultaneously.

Tonraq let out a moan as the young airbender sucked and pinched his nipples even harder.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kai murmured as he continued down the muscular body, while caressing the defined abs underneath his fingers.

“S-Shut up,” Tonraq stammered. Kai smirked as he started to grope the waterbender’s large bulge.

“I know you like me.”

The airbender proceeded to grip the hem of the pants.

“Do you want to know how long I’ve wanted this?” Kai asked smugly.

“Just pull them off,” the waterbender said almost demandingly. He was so hard it hurt. He hadn’t had sex in years. His wife refused to do anything other than the time they tried for a baby. He was also way too busy to do it discreetly with another partner. But he finally had privacy while he was visiting Korra. No responsibilities were put on him while he was away.

Kai’s lusty hunger for cock grew stronger as he revealed more and more inches of the chief’s girthy length. Tonraq groaned as his large member sprang up and slapped onto his abdomen.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Is this all you came in here for?”

“I mean it even more this time,” Kai said, inspecting what looked to be a good 11 inches of meat.

Kai pulled down the foreskin and rubbed the leaking sensitive head with his thumb and played with Tonraq’s heavy balls with his other hand while he moaned and groaned.

“How long has it been?” Kai asked as he began to engulf the thick cock.

“Y-Years.”

The man shuddered from the relief of all the sexual tension he held in. Suddenly, he grabbed the teenager’s hair and began to forcefully push and pull him up and down the length. Not ready for the movements, Kai started choking as the head hit the back of his throat. Even with all the length, girth, and force, Kai was able to get down to the thick, musky bush. After a few minutes of oral pleasure, the man finally came deep down in the young teen’s throat. Kai felt all 10 thick spurts of the milk as he looked up with his watering eyes at Tonraq, who had his head thrown up in pleasure and was breathing heavily.

Kai slowly pulled off the member and lustfully looked at the tense muscles as Tonraq gave 3 more spurts onto the teen’s face.

“You’re good.”

“It’s what I do around here,” Kai smirked, wiping the cum off his face and eating his midnight meal.

“You know, I can still go for more.” Tonraq said gripping his still very hard cock, looking at the young boy with greedy eyes.

“What do you want me to do?” Kai asked as he pulled off his pants.

“Ride me.” Tonraq smirked as Kai crawled up enough for both of their members to rub up against each other. The airbender reached down with both of his hands and began to frot.

“You’re so big Tonraq. I don’t know how I’m supposed to fit it in.” The chief hugged the boy close to him and spanked his smooth ass hard. Kai moaned. Tonraq spanked Kai a few more times and earned some more moans from the boy.

“Suck on them,” Tonraq commanded, as he rose 2 of his big fingers up to Kai’s mouth. Kai made sure that each finger was slick with his saliva. Then the man went to push a finger at his lover’s entrance.

“Oh sshhit!” Kai buried his face into the base Tonraq’s neck.

“That’s a good boy. You like it deep in there don’t you?”

“One more!” Kai mumbled. Tonraq pulled back Kai’s head with his other hand.

“What did you say Bitch?!” the waterbender said, spitting onto Kai’s face.

“Put another finger Daddy! Please!” Tonraq smirked.

“You want me to be your Daddy now huh?” he said as he slowly pushed in the second finger. Kai groaned loudly, grinding more and more onto the large fingers until he was down to the knuckles. Soon Tonraq began scissoring inside.

“You’re so tight Baby Boy.” Kai only moaned in reply. Tonraq got up and put the young airbender on his back and bent down to get a taste of his pucker. Then the waterbender started thrusting his tongue in and out of the hole, earning even more loud, erotic sounds from his lover.

“I don’t think this will be enough,” Kai voiced his concerns.

“You want my cock?” Tonraq said, kneeling up, while gripping his cock and swinging it around. Kai nodded.

“Then you’re gonna have to take this up your ass, whether you’re ready or not!” The Southern Water Tribe chief said. With the little preparation Kai had, he braced himself to take the thick length. But it turned out to be useless effort.

As soon as Tonraq thrust in the first 4 inches, Kai screamed.

“Too much Baby Boy?” Tonraq asked the young teenager.

“Y-yea-“

“Too FUCKING bad, Bitch!” the man said forcing another 4 inches, while spitting on him once again.

“Yo-You’re too good to m-me...” Kai shuddered. Tonraq smiled as he finally sank in the last 3 inches of his length. Kai moaned, feeling all of it inside of him. The older man chuckled as he pushed at the area where the top of his cock pushed out at his pelvis.

“Oh Daddy!” Kai moaned.

“This is going to be fun...” Tonraq smirked.As the man pulled out the 6 of 11 inches of his length, the moaning boy’s eyes rolled back. Then Tonraq proceed to push all the inches back in the gaping hole. As the night went on, he moved faster, and harder, until the sound of skin slapping against skin was very prominent.

“Your balls are so heavy Daddy.”

“I know, milk me well Baby Boy.”

“I’m leaking so much.”

“Rub it all over me.” Kai obeyed and proceeded to take what had puddled up in his hands, and rubbed the liquid all over the man’s hairy body: the bulging pecs, the dark nipples, as well as down the hard abs.

“This feels so good Daddy!” Kai moaned loudly.

“I think I’ve done enough work, it’s your turn.” Tonraq said as he took out the slick cock and laid down on the bed. Kai crawled over the big body and position himself over the length. Then he slowly impaled himself with the member, as his eyes rolled back again. Finally, Kai moved up and down in ecstasy, feeling all over his own body.

“That’s it sexy Baby.” Tonraq said as he rubbed a sensitive pink nipple with his thumb while playing with the tip of his lover’s cock with the other.

After nearly 15 minutes, Tonraq pulled Kai close and took control, thrusting hard and fast, into the tight hole.

“I love you!” Kai moaned. As he came handsfree onto their abs.

Tonraq thrust even harder and soon, after another 15 minutes, he was ready to impregnate his lover.

“Take my seed!” Tonraq yelled, his body becoming tense, veins popping out of his bulging muscles. There was so much cum that Kai almost looked pregnant. Even when Tonraq pulled out, he shot at least 7 more loads.

“You’re amazing.” Kai said as Tonraq smiled, bending down to eat out as much cum that oozed out of the gaping hole as he could. Kai squirmed and moaned. After he did what he could, the older man went up to share a kiss to his forbidden lover.

“Can you return my words?” Kai said, looking into the man’s eyes as they broke the kiss.

“I love you too Baby Boy.”


End file.
